1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to methods of providing local anti-infective treatment to human or animal tissues and compositions useful in such treatments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Local or topical antibacterial or antimycotic agents have been commercially available in a variety of preparations and vehicles for many years. Examples of the active ingredients commonly found in such locally applied antimicrobial compositions include bacitracin, polymyxin, neomycin, povidone iodine, benzoyl peroxide, tolnaftate, miconazole and the like. In addition, it is known that ethyl alcohol, which is utilized as a solvent or diluent in a number of topical antibacterial preparations, has significant bactericidal activity.
Antihistaminic agents, i.e., drugs capable of antagonizing the in vivo effects of histamine have been known for decades. The classical antihistamines act by competitively antagonizing the effects of histamine at H1-receptor sites. While antihistamines have traditionally been administered orally and in some instances parentally, topical antihistaminic preparations, particularly incorporating diphenhydramine, have been used to reduce pruritus caused by, e.g., fixed drug eruptions, contact dermatitis and insect bites. Such topical antihistaminic preparations have also been utilized to treat the erythema and edema of insect bites, poison ivy and so on.
In conditions where both local relief of pruritus and edema and anti-infective treatment are required, it has been conventional to apply both an antihistaminic agent and a topically effective antimicrobial agent to the affected area to achieve the desired therapeutic effects. It has not hitherto been disclosed that the use of a topically effective antihistaminic agent alone in a suitable topical vehicle would achieve any significant bactericidal, bacteriostatic and/or antimycotic effects.